The Innocent One
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: "They betrayed me Perseus! She betrayed me!" "Annabeth, just because your mother hurt you doesn't mean they are all bad." "Yes it does! I hate them! I hate them all!" This story takes place in the middle of MOA, after they've saved Nico and gone to Rome. I do not own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

They found her completely naked. Her body was covered in bruises and her hair was in knots. She had never looked worse in her entire life. "Annabeth." Percy whispered. "Percy I don't think she's conscious…" Hazel said quietly. Percy could feel the lump in his throat and he desperately tried to swallow it. Tears were filling his eyes as he knelt down beside her.

He placed Annabeth's head in his lap and felt her neck for a pulse. "She's still alive." He croaked. Piper took her jacket and handed it to Percy, "Here. She can use it." Percy took the jacket and carefully placed it on Annabeth's front, covering most of her. Slowly he picked her up bridal style. "Come on. We have to get her back to the Argo II." The two girls nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Argo II, Frank, Leo and Jason were sparing on the deck. "Careful where you swing that thing, Jason! I don't want you to hurt my baby!" Jason rolled his eyes as Leo patted his ship. He was really protective of it. Frank took a jab at him, but quickly Jason disarmed him. Jason could beat almost anyone at sparing. _Now if only I could beat Percy Jackson… _

Frank broke his train of thought, "They've been gone a long time. Do you think they're alright? I don't like that they were going so close to Gaia's lair." "I'm sure they are fine. I'm sure they've just found a lot of heavy weapons to carry." Jason said not sounding too confident in himself. Leo was worried. He had_been_ worried but he didn't want to seem like he didn't trust Jason's judgment. It was his idea to send Piper, Hazel and Percy off to find spare weapons from outside Gaia's hideout. Frankly, Leo thought the idea was stupid. Why should they risk their lives to get weapons they won't need if they end up dead?

The only reason Percy even remotely agreed was because he thought he could find Annabeth. Annabeth had been marked by her mother. It was a scar on her forearm that was in a shape of a dagger. It meant that she was cut loose. From her mother. From the Olympians. It is a law that if an Olympian disowns their child, that child is automatically given to the opposing threat. Gaia.

When the giants came for Annabeth, Percy tried to fight them but Poseidon held him back. Poseidon told Percy that he couldn't interfere, that there was nothing he could do. Athena had basically sold her daughter. Leo sighed. Nothing had been the same since she was taken. Percy doesn't joke around and hardly ever talks unless spoken to. Leo figured Percy felt useless because he couldn't save her. The rest of the seven were told by the gods to finish their quest and go onto Greece. The gods said the new seventh member would revel themselves to them in Greece. Leo rolled his a little at that thought. _Yeah right, we've been wondering Greece for over a month! _"Leo!" Piper's voice echoed for all to hear.

Frank, Jason and Leo rushed to the side of the boat. On the ground, Piper and Hazel were empty handed and Percy seemed to be carrying a large sack or something. _Probably the weapons, _Frank thought. "Let us up, guys!" Hazel shouted. "I don't know…you were gone an awfully long time. A few more minutes won't kill you." Leo teased. "Leo!" Piper screamed. "Fine, fine. Yeesh." Leo mumbled as he threw the ladder over the side of the Argo II. Hazel quickly climbed up the ladder and ran to the rear of the boat where the rooms were, yelling "I'll get her clothes!" Frank was confused. Who needed clothes? And why? Piper came up next and waited by the ladder. "How many weapons did you find?" Jason asked. "We didn't find any." She stated coldly. "What?" Jason demanded. "Then what is Percy carrying?" Leo questioned. Just as Piper was about to answer, Percy called out, "Piper, I'm going to pass her to you. Be gentle." Before anyone could ask what was going on, a limp body was passed up to Piper. She grunted, Annabeth was kind of heavy. Frank was shocked. "Is-is that her?" He pointed to the girl who was barely covered by a jacket.

Percy jumped onto the ship and took Annabeth from Piper. "Yes, it's her." He said. Jason quickly moved all the papers off the map table on the deck. "Put her here for now." Percy laid her lifeless body across the table. "Is she going to be okay?" Frank asked. Percy didn't look up. Piper shot Frank a glare, "She is going to be _fine._" Hazel ran back on the deck holding a light blue nightgown. "Here, she can wear this. It's way too big on me." She said and handed Percy the nightgown. Percy griped the gown in his hands and looked at Annabeth.

"Could you guys…look away?" He asked. "Oh! Sorry." Leo said and quickly turned away. Everyone else followed suite. As Percy reached down to remove the jacket from Annabeth's body, her eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth?" Jason about turned around but thought better of it, "What happened?" Annabeth's eyes widened and she scurried to the back edge of the table. In doing so, the jacket fell off, leaving her bare. "She's awake. Don't turn around. Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy spoke gently.

Annabeth whimpered and shivered a little, scared. Percy realized she might be cold, "Oh! Here." He said and held out the nightgown to her. She looked at it for a second then slowly reached out and took it. Annabeth examined it the gown before putting it on. "You guys can look now." Percy informed the group. Annabeth looked very frightened as the group turned around to face her. "Annabeth are you okay?" Hazel asked. Annabeth didn't answer. "Annabeth, it's me Percy." Percy said and tried to hold her hand but Annabeth pulled away. Percy felt like he had been punched in the gut. "Annabeth. It's me, Percy. Remember?" "όχι." **(No)** Annabeth whispered hoarsely.

Piper saw the pain on Percy face and the fear on Annabeth's. She looked back at the others. They all looked confused, except for Leo. Piper came closer to the table, "Ανναμπεθ. Είσαι καλά;" **(Annabeth. Are you okay?)** Piper asked gently. Annabeth put her head down. Percy ran his hand through his hair, "Ανναμπεθ, εγώ είμαι. Πέρσυ." **(Annabeth, it's me. Percy.) **"Perseus." Annabeth 's eyes shone with a glimmer of hope. "Ανναμπεθ. Ξέρετε ποιος είσαι;" **(Annabeth. Do you know who you are?)** Leo asked.

Annabeth swallowed, "I am Annabeth. Property of Gaia. I am the Innocent One."

**Any good? R&R and tell me! **

**-Imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper had offered to brush Annabeth's hair, it was pretty ratty and Piper figured it would be the best way to help her right now. Annabeth reluctantly agreed. Piper sat on Annabeth's old bed while she sat on the floor. Annabeth winced as Piper brushed through the tangles. Percy's head peek around the door, "Can I come in?" Annabeth nodded absent-mindedly.

Percy plopped down on the floor ext to her. "Hey." He whispered. She looked up to meet his eyes. They were red and puffy. "You're sad." He looked a bit and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sad. I'm just worried about you." "Why?" Percy took her hand in his, "Because I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth stared at their hands, "Oh." Piper swallowed and continued to brush Annabeth's hair. _You can literally feel the awkward. _Annabeth turned her head from Percy. "Rogor told me that once. He didn't mean it. He just said it calm me down. It didn't work. I just cried louder." She was quite for a minute and then continued, "But you're not Rogor, Perseus." "No. I'm not." He said, his voice shaking. "So, what happened at Gaia's?" They all turned their attention to Jason, who was leaning on the doorway. "What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned.

"Jason, not now." Piper scowled. Jason didn't understand why Piper was being so cold to him. Like it was his fault he got his memory back. He sighed, "I just want to know what would happen to us if we got captured." "What happened to me wouldn't happen to you. You would be killed on the spot." Annabeth stated. Everyone turned to her. "What do you mean?" Percy asked slowly.

"I'm different than you. I belong to them. I was sold and bought. Gaia saved me." Percy felt his heart break. What had happened to his Annabeth? "Annabeth that's not true." He said trying to control his voice. "Yes it is. Gaia saved me." Something inside Percy snapped, "No! Annabeth, no! he didn't save you! They took you! They hurt you! They _raped _you!" "No! No! No, no! You're wrong! She did save me!" Annabeth pushed him away and held her head.

"She said you would do this." She whispered. "What exactly did she say?" Piper charmspoke. Annabeth felt compelled to answer. "She said if Perseus ever took me away, he would try to… hurt me." "I would never hurt you Annabeth." A tear rolled down Percy's cheek. Annabeth looked down, "Not physically. Like I said before, Perseus. You are not Rogor." With that she got up and left the room.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Jason asked. "I think… I think I get it." They looked at Piper for an answer. "Gaia knew that Percy would try to convince her that she didn't really save Annabeth. So she told Annabeth that Percy would try to confuse her. Lie to her." Percy shook his head, "Why does she think that Gaia 'saved' her in the first place?" Piper gulped, "I think… I think they brainwashed her. They way she said 'I was sold and bought. Gaia saved me.' Sounded so… robotic. As if someone had told her that a thousand times." "So?" Jason demanded. "So, if someone repeats something to you long enough, you start to believe it." Piper explained.

Percy placed his face into his hands. "Why…Why her?" He croaked.

* * *

Annabeth didn't understand. Ever since she got on this ship she has felt confused. She didn't like that. Hazel kept trying to convince her that her memory was messed up. "It's probably caused by the shook of being kidnapped." Hazel reasoned. That didn't seem to make sense to Annabeth.

Her memory wasn't messed up. She knew her last name was Annabeth Chase. She knew she liked noodles on a rainy day. She remembers her 14th birthday. She remembers her two half brothers, Mathew and Bobby. She remembers her parents. She knew she was a demigod. Annabeth scowled, she knew her 'mother' didn't want her. That's when Gaia saved her.

She saved her from the evil gods and their selfish ways. There was only one downside. The mark her mother had given her. Annabeth ran her fingers along her scar. She hated it. It was ugly and it made her feel ugly. Gaia said it made her beautiful, that it was what made her one of them. As hard as Annabeth tried to believe this, she just couldn't. She didn't feel beautiful. Annabeth sighed, she wished could sleep. It had to be around three in the morning. Piper slept soundly on the bed next to her. Piper didn't seem to believe Hazel's theory about her ether. Annabeth wondered if Piper knew something she didn't. Her mind began to wonder. Perseus.

She didn't know what to think of him. Annabeth didn't exactly trust him, but she knew wouldn't harm her. Gaia told her this. She told Annabeth all about the seven and how they were working for the enemy. But when her looked at her with those eyes… How could he be on the side with the gods? The gods were evil. And he said he loved her. Annabeth knew he meant it, she could see it in his eyes. And he sounded so sincere. Perseus must have know her… but then why couldn't she remember him? When he held her hand earlier, it made her stomach explode in butterflies and she found comfort in his touch. It was like her body remembered something her brain didn't.

Annabeth decided to give up on trying to sleep and went to explore the ship. As she entered the main deck she heard something. The sound of someone sobbing. The person sounded absolutely heartbroken. Annabeth followed the sound and found Percy sitting against the mast, crying. Annabeth watched him intently. He must must not have heard her coming because he still had his face in his hands.

Annabeth didn't understand. Gaia told her Perseus was a heartless 'so called' hero who why try to try her. But a heartless person wouldn't be crying their eyes out in the middle of the night. _Was this a trick?_ Annabeth shook this thought aside. It was too real to be a trick.

She slowly reached her hand down to his shoulder and patted it. His head snapped up at her touch. Hot tears were streaming down his face. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. Percy quickly tried to wipe his tears away and calm down. Annabeth sat down next to him. He was breathing heavily, desperately trying to get a hold of himself. "You don't have to stop crying." Percy shook his head, "Yes-Yes I do." He was making horrible sobbing noises and it made Annabeth's heart ache. Why? She didn't know. "Its okay to cry sometimes. Sometimes it makes you feel better." Percy locked eyes with Annabeth.

She watched tears slip out of his sae green eyes. _They look even more enchanting now. _Annabeth raised her up arms and Percy quickly fell into her hug. He cried softly into her shoulder as she rubbed his back. In the back of Annabeth's mind she felt like this had happened before, but in reverse.

She just wished she knew what was wrong with her.

**Should I continue? Oh and when Annabeth says she remembers her 14ty birthday, it does not mean she is 14. She is 16, just like Percy. R&R!**


End file.
